The present invention relates to an apparatus whereby a tab tape for providing a tab at the leading end of a pressure-sensitive adhesive tape is automatically fastened to the adhesive surface at the end of a pressure-sensitive adhesive tape to be rolled up.
It has been the practice in the art to fasten a tab tape cut to a predetermined length to the adhesive surface at the end of each pressure-sensitive adhesive tape to produce a finished product so that at time of use the leading end of the rolled pressure-sensitive adhesive tape may be readily nipped off by the user. A disadvantage of this conventional practice is that the tab tape fastening operation must be effected manually on each individual rolled tape thus giving rise to a problem in working property and lack of uniformity in the position and posture of fastened tab tapes, and moreover a considerable skill is required to ensure a uniform result from the fastening operation.
On the other hand, it has been considered that this tab tape splicing operation could be performed with a greatly improved efficiency if an apparatus is to be developed in which pressure-sensitive adhesive tapes which have not been cut into individual tapes of a predetermined width as yet, is rolled up as a wide pressure-sensitive adhesive sheet and a tab tape is continuously and linearly spliced to the adhesive tapes in the sheet form at a predetermined position at the end thereof.